


Cinderfella

by Skellington24



Series: Fairy Tale Fusions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Eventual Smut, Fem!Piers, I Tried, I Tried Planning, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ao3only, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellington24/pseuds/Skellington24
Summary: Cinderella, with Harry Potter characters. Harry is basically a slave to his aunt and cousins. He does the cooking, the cleaning, everything they don't want to do. But as the prince's 17th birthday draws closer, and his masquerade means he's looking for someone to be his queen. And if you've seen/read/heard of Cinderella, you'll know where this is going. I hope it turns out good because I bothered to plan this one.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fairy Tale Fusions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127972
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly through the window of the manor, catching on the already polished parts of the floor and blinding the boy trying to scrub it. Multiple times he had to raise his hand to his eyes, wanting to block the harsh rays so he could finish cleaning. He really didn't want to know what punishment was waiting for him if he didn't. It was never good and usually ended with Hermione or Ron sneaking him some food when he was locked in his basement room.

"Harry, aren't you finished scrubbing the ballroom yet?"

The heels clicked on the floor as his cousins came into the ballroom. Following the sound, he saw the mud-caked shoes approach. They must have come from the gardens, but since they hated feeling too warm they avoided it in summer. Then again, they hated being out in the rain, and the dark, and the cold, so they were never actually in the gardens. And yet they had muddy shoes, walking on the newly-cleaned floor. What a coincidence. Harry just rolled his eyes and continued to scrub at the floor in front of him. He shouldn't have been surprised.

"You'd best hurry up, we're going into town soon." Pheobe giggled, "I need new ribbons, in case the ball preparations are finished and we can go."

"As I need new shoes, and we'll need you there to carry them all, servant boy," Dudley sneered.

It surprised him that Dudley couldn't carry his own shoes, then again his body was fat, not muscle mass. Harry had more muscle mass than was expected of an omega, they were usually dainty and delicate. The strongest part should be the hips if he was going to be strong enough to carry babies. But after all the housework that had been forced on him from a young age, he had built up a little muscle in his arms and legs too. Dudley was just fed nonsense whenever he asked, you might think he was already with child. Certainly not the attractive omega his mother always called him.

"Darlings, leave the useless boy to finish his scrubbing," their mother called from the entryway. "We can leave as soon as he's finished, he's still needed to carry the bags."

They shuffled out, dragging the big chunks of mud out of the room and leaving smears. At least it would make things go a little quicker. The bright sun caught his gaze again, making him hold his hand up in frustration. This wasn't what his life was supposed to be, his father didn't want this for him.

His father used to own this house with his mother. They were both alphas but didn't seem to care what the world thought of them. Their love outshined everything, and with it they made Harry. But Lily couldn't handle the birth, alpha bodies aren't exactly made for it, and she died. After that, his aunt and cousins came calling. Uncle Vernon had been killed, boasting to a stronger alpha and paid the price for it. Aunt Petunia and Lily had hated each other, but James couldn't turn them away. It wasn't safe for a beta mother leading her young beta daughter and infant omega son. As soon as he died, Harry was never told how, his aunt had taken control. Omegas couldn't inherit property, and he was only 3 years old when it happened. Too young to even try to fight it.

He's been their servant since then. The only reason they didn't hoist him out on his ass was that they'd lose the workers with him, and training them was a pain. And probably be reported, making going out in society a struggle of whispers and gossip. So he was charged with cleaning everything and taking care of Dudley before parties. It turned out not so bad, helping that porker introduced him to Hermione and Ron, a couple of the servants' kids. They were great. Nobody else wanted to deliver food to him when his heats started six months ago, or cover the work when he couldn't.

The dimming light made him blink, focusing back on the present as the sun disappeared behind the castle. It sat as peaceful as always on its hill, high above all the homes in town. But it wouldn't be peaceful today. Today was the prince's birthday, he was turning 17. The age most alphas started looking for a partner. It would be havoc trying to clean and prepare for that. Not that the prince would do any of it. What it must be like to be a prince.

~o0o~

However, the prince was working on the decorations. He was trying to secretly pull them down to avoid having his party. And trying to hide from his parents' incessant questions. He didn't want a giant ball to celebrate his birthday if it was all just going to be a ruse to choose a pretty girl or omega that he'd buy into being his queen. Because they'd either want to marry him for his wealth and status, or they'd want to refuse but their parents would push them to say yes because of his wealth and status. And he didn't want a foolish sham marriage like that.

"There you are!" His mother's voice called, "honey, put that back and come here, I have something to ask you."

"Have you not asked everything already?"

The look she sent him was not one to be tested, so he replaced the flower vase and walked over as his father caught up with him too. Apparently, while they'd asked many questions, he'd neglected to actually answer any of them. They needed to know what flavour he wanted his cake, what colour he wanted his clothes to be. Everything else they'd sort out themselves, but they wanted to give him the decisions that were important to him.

"Must I have a stupid party to find someone to bear my children that's only doing it for money?"

His mother huffed, "stop thinking of it like that. Think of it like this, if you don't have this ball and don't choose someone for yourself, you'll be marrying someone your father and I pick for you."

Draco wanted to stress and throw things, ruin all the decorations so they couldn't have a ball. But he knew they weren't joking. If he didn't find someone tonight, his mother would. And he wouldn't like her choice for him, they just had the complete opposite taste. So he didn't have a choice.

"You know chocolate is my favourite, as long as the frosting is white I don't mind what flavour it is. And my clothes should be in family colours. Silver breeches, stocking, boots and shirt. Green waistcoat and a patterned green and silver frock cloak. My hair is this long and light for a reason, so I want it styled so I can ignore the wig."

They nodded along, glancing to one of the servants and instructing them to tell the royal cook and tailor respectively. Before the servant could leave, Draco ordered a Colombina mask. He wanted the ball to be a masquerade, so he could at least attempt to hide his identity and get a glimpse of his potential partner's true nature. His father spluttered about late decisions but they left discussing their own masks and that it needed to be added to the public announcement. It was a slim chance he'd find someone he could be happy with, but this was his only chance to find his own partner. And he was going to make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was just about ready to confirm that his cousins only bought so much because they wanted him to struggle. They had two feet each, why did they need to buy 6 pairs of shoes today, when they had loads at home? It was an obvious answer. Harry had to carry them all as he followed them shop to shop. It was to torment him. The more muscle he built up, the less likely an alpha would want to bond with him. It was a pretty paranoid view but was usually true. Dudley enjoyed going out of his way to punish him for being a prettier omega.

"Keep up boy." His aunt screeched, moving to the next shop to get new frock coats for Dudley.

There was only one shop Dudley felt comfortable buying things. The tailor measured him, lying that he was losing weight so he'd feel good and charging twice as much as other places because he needed twice the fabric. The whole time his mother would blather about how much he was like his father, 'robust' was the word she liked to use. Hardly, but that was the consequences when she always fed him sweets and meat at the click of his fingers. According to one of the older maids who'd met Uncle Vernon, Dudley acted like his father as well.

"What were the Potter family colours again?" Pheobe asked while Dudley was measured. _Here we go_.

"Red as a main, with gold as a second. And before you ask, it was a lion on the crest."

"I thought it was red, like the frock coat over there, or that waistcoat, right?"

Harry nodded, already knowing where this conversation was going. It was where conversations like these always went. Phoebe proceeded to talk about the luxury of the fabric and the attractive pattern or the design. Apparently, the cut was also flattering for a slight form like his, and wouldn't it have been beautiful on Harry? But of course, he'd never get to wear it because he was a stupid servant boy and would never be able to afford a luxury like that. Not that he'd ever be invited to an occasion worthy of a beautiful outfit. Worthwhile society didn't even know he existed. And it would always be that way.

"Phoebe, darling! Come and take a look at this bonnet." Aunt Petunia called.

His cousin smirked as she walked away, going to snigger with her mother about the big joke she'd just made of Harry while he stayed back to look at the frockcoat. It would have been the kind of thing his father would have had him wearing, maybe a little longer. Omega men were dressed as close to feminine as they could, longer frockcoats and their decorated wigs. Not that Harry would ever wear a wig, regardless of if he was in high society or not. They looked foolish, he was perfectly happy having his hair tied back like the portraits in the manor. But his figure would have been shaped wonderfully in that pattern.

"Are you listening, simpleton!?"

Harry was brought out of his thoughts, having his cousins and aunt glaring at him and the tailor subtly hiding behind a mannequin. Dudley thrust a bag into his arms, warning him to pay attention when they let him out of the house. He was already an embarrassment, he didn't need to completely shame them. Without getting a response, his cousin threw a tantrum, knocking the red frockcoat down and storming out. His mother and sister followed closely, walking passed his mess and leaving Harry to clean it as always.

"I'm sorry, he's like that sometimes," Harry blushed, lifting up the mannequin.

"That's okay, I'm used to his fits at fittings," the tailor smiled. "Thank you for helping."

Harry nodded, rushing out to avoid the beta's batting eyes and needing to catch up with his relatives. They were dawdling next to the town cryer, no doubt hoping for a birthday announcement about Prince Draco. Everyone had been shopping, just in case, so they were ready and prepared for a ball. He was turning 17 years old, he needed to find someone to have his children while he was in his prime. But the longer they waited, the more anxious everyone got. Harry's relatives had already decided to leave when they started ringing the bell.

"HEAR YE! HEAR YE! PRINCE DRACO AND THE ROYAL FAMILY ARE HOSTING A MASQUERADE BALL FOR HIS 17TH BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION! INVITATIONS ARE BEING SENT TO HOUSEHOLDS NOW!"

The message then began to repeat. My aunt looked smug as she headed to the horses first, telling a neighbouring woman it was her intuition that led her this way before the announcement. Which wasn't accurate, it was her impatience and plan to go home and sulk that had led her back to the carriages. But Harry did his job, carrying the shopping and heading to pass it to the footman, Ron. He and Harry became good friends as they rode on the back of the carriage together, so he didn't have to run behind. Ron was an alpha, Hermione's alpha in fact, and it was usually these rides back when Harry gave him advice on how to apologise if he needed to. Which wasn't often, thank goodness. Someone in that house needed a little happiness.

They returned just as the messenger arrived with the invitation, Petunia snatching it immediately and everyone rushing inside. Except for Harry, who needed to apologise for their rudeness and thank him. He smiled back at Harry, tipping his hat as a man was expected to when they met an omega. His relatives were gushing in the entryway, knowing they were right about the prince marrying. The invitation instructed that all eligible ladies and/or omegas attend the celebration in masks.

"Not that they're going to stick to it," Ron chuckled, nudging Harry's arm.

Petunia snapped her head to them, face darkening to a glare, "I believe you just insinuated that we were ignoring royal decree."

Ron paled but stuck his ground. "I think you will. It said all eligible ladies or omegas. Harry is an omega, are you saying you'll take him with you?"

The three exchanged a surprised look, as though they'd forgotten Harry was an eligible omega and included in the invitation. He wouldn't admit it, but the thought excited Harry. He wasn't confident enough to have made the comment, even though the thought passed his mind. And he was surprised Ron had made the comment, as it was a risk for a beating from his mother, the cook. But they wouldn't let him go. Harry didn't have anything to wear, or have any idea how he was supposed to act, but he did want to go. Harry wasn't enough for a prince, but he could find a nice alpha at a masquerade like that. And get himself out of from under his aunt's thumb.

"We could take him with us, provided he meets a few conditions," his aunt grinned, making Harry's stomach sink. "You still have the rest of the house to clean, that will need to be finished. And my Duddikins needs you to help him get ready. If he does all that and manages to make himself presentable then, of course, he'll be coming. The invitation says so."

The idea sounded too good to be true but excited Harry nonetheless. He nodded as they walked off, his cousins complaining as his mother brushed the idea off. It was a trap or a trick, but there was a chance he could do this. He had more of the house cleaned than they knew, Hermione had started when he had to go into town. And Dudley would be easy to get ready, Harry had had to help him enough times before. It was his clothes that posed the biggest problem, but even that could be fixed, he was sure. This was his chance, his friends would help him. Now maybe there'd be someone else in the house that was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

As Harry crawled along the floor of the entryway, scrubbing brush firmly in hand, he beamed at the shine. It marked the shine of him finishing the first floor of the manor, just needed to clean the east and west wing, which he'd done so many times, it had become second nature. He was believing he could finish everything in time. Petunia needed to teach Dudley how to behave properly if they were going to snag a Prince, which gave him time to get ready. It was just getting himself presentable that posed an issue.

"Harry, how're you getting along?" Hermione smiled from the top of the stairs.

"Great, I've finished downstairs. And if you don't want me to have to start again, you should stay up there."

She giggled, heading down the stairs until she reached the end. She grinned as she stopped on the last step, and Harry grinned back. She asked if he thought everything would be done in time, because it was technically her day off so she could help him upstairs. Harry appreciated it, letting her know it would definitely be quicker with her help, but his worries were preoccupied with how he was going to make himself presentable.

She shrugged it off, "I've got that sorted, just focus on the cleaning. Use the energy you've put on worrying about how to look on folding your cousin's clothes."

She skipped back up the stairs, turning to start on the right as Harry gaped at her. She was the smartest person he knew, but he didn't understand how it was possible for her to have a suitable suit lying around. She only owned dresses, and Ron certainly didn't have the money to wear frock coats. Even if they pooled their earnings together, they could afford the fabric for a sock. Petunia held the money tightly like that. But she was still the smartest person he knew, so all he could really do was trust her. She'd never been wrong so far.

~o0o~

Sweat pooled and dripped from Harry's brow, so he panted and wiped his forehead. The last 20 minutes had been a bit of a rush, but finally, all the cleaning was finished. He'd done most of the cleaning, Hermione had mostly just tidied Phoebe's room because he never seemed to organise things right. His cousin was a giant diva without the talent or looks to support the horrible character trait. Everything needed to be organised perfectly and prettily, even if she could never keep it that way for longer than three days. It frustrated Hermione endlessly.

"Boy! Duddikins needs to be bathed and dressed. Don't start slacking now, you do want to attend this ball, correct?"

His aunt had this mean smile, obviously believing there was no way he could actually come. It had been Harry's original thought that his cousins would follow behind him, messing up everything he cleaned so he was just working in a cruel circle. But they'd stayed upstairs in their rooms. So he could only assume she didn't know Hermione had sorted out some clothes for him. Looking presentable was his last task and she never thought he was good enough to stand among her family. There was a reason they slept upstairs and Harry's room was in the basement. It was the most distance they could have.

"Come on, stupid. You need to run my bath." Dudley stropped, sauce on his face and clothes from lunch. "Just because you're not actually coming to the ball doesn't mean I'm going to let you drag me down with you."

And so it started.

Helping Dudley in any way was always torture. Pheobe was mean and cruel, her method was to make fun of the luxuries he would never have because his father died and her mother took everything. Dudley was just stupid, he spent his time listing the ways he was better than Harry, the things he had and he could do. Except, half of it wasn't true and came from his warped idea of the world. And it was usually the omega comments that were the most foolish.

"You see, whether you come or not doesn't matter, the prince will be in love with me by the end of the night." He started, while Harry poured water down his back and scrubbed the rolls. "Mother says the best alphas prefer a docile omega, one that does as they're told and will worship the ground they walk on (Harry hoped that wasn't true, but even if it was Dudley would be hopeless, he argued and shouted at his own mother like a 3-year-old, let alone worshipping an alpha he didn't even know).

"And I have the perfect form for an omega, even the tailor says so (because she's paid to). I have strong hips, I'll be able to carry loads of kids and that's important to a prince. He'll need strong beautiful heirs, and I have the strength and beauty already (he was fat, that didn't mean he was strong. He might have the wide hips for carrying a baby, but the prince would have to get one in him first, and that didn't seem likely. The beauty comment wasn't even worth denying seriously)."

Though the thoughts swirled through Harry's head, he would never truly say them. While it might help Dudley to hear a little truth and move him out of his delusion so he can thrive in the real world, it was only going to hurt him. His mother should be the one telling him the truth, she was more likely to say it delicately. Because while he might say horrible things to Harry, it didn't mean that Harry was going to sink to the same level. He couldn't help thinking sassy things, but he could certainly keep them as only thoughts.

As the silly decorated wig was settled on his head, Petunia started calling for her darling Duddikins. He shoved past Harry, knocking him to the floor with his shoulder as he strutted from the room. Harry would have been angry if he hadn't felt the floor vibrate under his ass as Dudley stepped. Instead, he just tried not to laugh.

"Harry," Hermione grinned, hands on her slight hips. "Get your cutie booty in the bath, because it's time for you to start getting ready."

He couldn't help smiling at her as he got back up, letting her excitedly rush him into the bath chamber. He considered asking to bathe himself because it was the first time Hermione would see him naked. But she was also an omega, and in respectable houses, omegas were cared for by their own. That was the reason Harry cared for Dudley and not Pheobe. So he silently stripped, while Hermione politely looked away, and sank into the water. She helped wash his back, and let him in on the secret she and Ron had. They'd suspected a party for the prince's birthday, and that he'd be looking for a bride, so Hermione had been working on an outfit for him. Harry almost cried he was so grateful.

"It's not the greatest, because I'm not a seamstress. But it looks good enough. It's the red frock coat Dudley threw out a while ago, and lacing from a couple of things Phoebe did want anymore. I hope you like it."

"You took the time to make it, I'll love it regardless."

And Harry did love it. It reminded him of the frock coat from the shop this morning. It wasn't as fitted on his body, it was the opposite in some places. But it was red, and they'd found gold lace to line the trimmings. And the waistcoat was red. Harry realised the white shirt, stockings and breaches weren't altered, but the fabric was harder to work with. Either way, it made Harry look better than he thought he would. And it was certainly presentable, because his cousins looked outraged when he entered the entryway, turning to their mother to make him stay at home.

"Now babies, my word is law in this house. And he's done everything I asked," her smile was unkind as she turned back to Harry, pretending to consider his look. "Those frock and waist coats look familiar, wouldn't you say Dudley? And the gold lace, it's that same shade as that dress you asked the maid to throw out, right Phoebe?"

Dread overcame Harry as he watched realisation dawn on his cousin's faces, and he backed away in fear. But they were faster, like crocodiles, snapping him up in their jaws immediately. Dudley was tearing at the frock coat and ripping the buttons of the waistcoat. Pheobe had ripped the gold off in strips and was taking some of the red underneath with it. Tears were already falling and Harry couldn't bring himself to look down as they stepped away.

"Now, I'd say that's enough. Not a ball appropriate outfit, I'm afraid. You'll be staying here, boy." Petunia chuckled, herding her children out while Ron went to prepare the carriage with fury in his eyes.

"And clean up the mess you made," Dudley smirked.

They weren't yet out the door before Harry started moving. He couldn't breathe and was so disheartened he needed fresh air. He needed to get out, to be by himself and cry. Hermione rushed into the room, seeing the mess and promising to clean it while Harry took his time. She looked like she wanted to follow, but held herself back as Harry begged her to just stay and clean. He needed this time alone, so he ran out to the gardens, to the comfort of his safe space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the first three chapters together because I want more of a taster chunk. So people can get into the story, but also the concept of the series. I hope you enjoyed it!!


	4. Chapter 4

He felt embarrassed that he'd believed his cruel aunt. He had rushed to get everything done, let himself live in the fantasy of going to the ball and finding a lovely alpha to take him away from his horrible relatives. He had fallen like a fool for her trick, and the tears wouldn't stop.

After five minutes of curling up under his father's apple tree, he was still sobbing his heart out. It was the only memory he had of his father, watching him plant this tree. It was his safe haven in this place, the last plot that felt like home. He sent a prayer to that tree, to the last part of his father he could still touch, in the hopes that he could hear. Begging for something to change in his life, for him to be given a real opportunity to get himself away from the torment of his current life. He wanted an alpha to love him, at least make him feel less alone.

"Yer never alone, 'arry."

The omega jumped at the unfamiliar voice, turning in shock to the man standing over him. He was huge, far taller and broader than any man Harry had seen before. He had wild, bushy hair that tangled with his fuzzy beard. His eyes could barely be seen and his mouth was hidden in all the hair. If it hadn't been for the neutral beta scent surrounding the giant, Harry would have started to completely panic. 

"Yer got many friends 'ere. And I's happen to be 'ere to get you pretty as a picture for this ball."

Harry was stunned speechless. The man's accent was very rugged, and he wasn't sure he'd heard him properly. What did he mean by getting him pretty for the ball? He wasn't going, was he?

"Blimey, w'ere are me manners? The name is Rubius 'agrid, I've been sent 'ere to get you ready for this ball. You earned it, and you deserve to go."

"H-how," Harry struggled, finding it hard to find his voice. "How are you going to do that? The ball has started, and I've no clothes or money for such an extravagant party."

The giant clicked his tongue, "that's no problem, 'arry. See, I'm gonna use a bit o' magic."

Again, Harry had no words. Magic wasn't real, it was a story for children. He was sure. Perhaps the man was drunk, he did slur some of his words. Harry should invite him inside for some water.

"No need for that, not much o' a drinker these days." _How had he known what I was thinking?_

The giant started strolling off, wandering the gardens and shaking his head. Harry didn't know what to do, he slowly rose to his feet but did know quite where to go from there. He didn't know if he should ask the man what he was looking for, worried he'd be disturbing his train of thought. But he pulled out his courage and spoke out.

"Excuse me, is there something I can help you find?"

A gruff laugh followed, "I'm lookin' for a somethin' big. The biggest veg you got."

Harry giggled, finding the man's pronunciation rather endearing as he pointed out the pumpkin patch. His aunt didn't especially like pumpkins, but they showed wealth so she insisted they grow some. The man looked delighted by the sight, pulling out a pink umbrella from under his coat. Without a word, he pointed it at the biggest pumpkin and a spark shot out the end. To Harry's amazement, the pumpkin started to roll, shifting away from the patch, and swelling to an unreal scale. The vines and leaves started writhing, forming wheel-like shapes and lifting the pumpkin like a carriage. In fact, it was starting to look like a carriage, with golden leaf details.

By the time he was sure it had stopped, it was big enough to seat a fully grown person, with a bench at the front and back and a door on either side. The giant had truly turned an ordinary pumpkin into an extraordinary carriage.

"Don'. Now you's need the footman and driver. Let's see 'ere."

Harry stopped paying attention to the giant, mesmerised by the carriage. It was beautiful, the outside didn't even feel like pumpkin skin. It looked like a wealthy family's carriage, something a beautiful omega should be riding in.

"Perfect."

Harry turned his attention back to see three people standing behind him. Hagrid had pulled two men out of the air, dressed formally for a footman and driver. It was amazing.

"Not thin air, just a couple rabbits I's found hoppin' aroun'. Do you's have mice? Easy to make 'em 'orses."

Harry didn't even pretend to understand what the beta was saying, so he rushed to the kitchens to collect the rat trap. Hermione asked what he was doing, concern colouring her voice, and without the words to explain he just had to pull her to the gardens by the arm.

Hagrid didn't seem fazed by Hermione's presence, he just grinned at the cage and took it away to the front of the pumpkin carriage. Hermione started tugging his arm, but he shrugged. He didn't understand what was happening any better than she did, so he couldn't answer any questions she had.

Once again, the pink umbrella was pointed, the spark shot out, and the mice started changing. Harry blinked and he was looking at five white horses, watching Hagrid connect them to the carriage with the vine-like reins.

"Harry, what is happening?" Hermione hisses.

"I don't have a clue."

The giant began mumbling to himself, counting on his fingers like he was marking off a list. But it seemed he was missing something. _Carriage, horses, men..._ repeated over and over.

"Harry maybe?" Hermione spoke up, drawing both of their attentions. "I mean, he'll need proper clothes at a royal ball."

The huge man roared, clapping and thanking Hermione for reminding him what he'd forgotten to do. He turned to Harry, with a big smile and rubbing his hands together. It made a jolt of worry run through Harry. He wasn't sure if Hagrid knew what was appropriate to wear at a royal masquerade.

"Hold still, I'm only changing yer clothes. Maybe addin' some things. So, you's need to be still. Close yer eyes, it'll help."

Harry pulled up his courage again, closing his eyes and staying still. He heard Hermione's footsteps move away and was slightly comforted that nothing bad would bounce off at her. He just kept his eyes close, even as he felt a tingle over his skin, until Hermione told him to open his eyes.

Harry looked down at his clothes, the grey garments under a forest green waistcoat, draped by a beautiful green frock coat. It was the same shade of green but had a silver lining and snakes circling the wrist cuffs and lapels. But Harry's favourite part had to be the signet ring, the golden lion on the silver ring. The same as the crest on his necklace. He loved it.

"While I'm sure you'd love to thank me and all, you's better get in that carriage and go. Yer already late."

He was right. Harry kissed Hermione's stunned cheek, rushing to get into the carriage and send his rabbit rider on the way.

"'for I forget, get home for midnight. Magic don't last forever."

Harry nodded, promising to remember. He waved goodbye as the carriage started moving, watching Hermione offer the giant a tea in the kitchen. They wandered off to the house together as Harry settled back in the carriage, a comfortable pumpkin scent helping him feel mellow. This was it, the party of his life. He hoped he looked good in his mask, he could feel it but it was something he couldn't see. And thankfully he wasn't in a silly wig, his hair was just tied back. He hoped he looked good, or at least that there was an alpha who thought he looked good. It made him so excited, he could hardly wait to get there.

"Excuse me, can you go faster?" He asked.

And he felt the carriage move faster, like his heartbeat. Mystery alpha, ready or not he was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:18 am, I can't be asked to proof-read this. Sorry for the mistakes, I might correct it someday lol. ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't work out how he'd planned it. The point of shifting his ball into a masquerade was the hope that people wouldn't recognise him. He wanted an omega to act themselves around him, to be natural, not to behave how they thought he wanted them to. Or how they thought the bride of a prince should behave. But something had given him away, be it his real hair styled up or the family colours of his frock coats. But most people saw the truth and wouldn't leave him alone. He couldn't get a moment to himself before someone was coming and asking him to dance. It was terribly boring.

Just as Draco had made up his mind to hide in the castle gardens, he felt the knock of a cane on his shoulder and a condescending voice at his back.

"There are many lovely eligibles here, son. None in the gardens. Ask one of them to dance, perhaps then you can stop looking so bored."

His father sidled up next to him, a smirk on his lips under his silver mask. Draco wanted to argue, tell his father exactly how nauseous he was at the thought of having to dance with the power-hungry fools following him. And he intended to, mouth opening to harshly whisper the insults he wanted to say to those around him. But his voice was drowned out by the ballroom's excessively large doors opening. All eyes were drawn to the noise, the professional band missing a note at the intrusion, as a late arrival walked in. Gasps echoed and whispers stirred as the young man glanced down from the top of the staircase. Long, dark hair drawn back into a ponytail, wearing green and silver colours.

"He's wearing the prince's colours!"

"How outrageous!"

"He must be terrible cocksure of himself to think he can wear the royal colours."

The prince could see the boy's embarrassment, a telltale pink flush just visible under his simple green Colombina mask. As he descended the stairs, the beautiful detailing of his clothes became clearer, as did his physique. Small and slender, the shape of a traditional omega. And the clothes fit like a glove, the colours complimenting his skin tone and his glittering green eyes. And if Draco needed any further confirmation, smelling the new scent getting closer, his nose intentionally picking out the smell that was the most mouth-watering, told him all he needed to know. This boy, whoever he was, was a pure omega. And like that, the prince was hooked by the sweet scent and shy posture.

"I also don't imagine there are beautiful things like that in our gardens," Lucius smirked, leaving his son to stare.

**~o0o~**

Harry's face felt warmer than his manor fireplace. The servants who had opened the doors for him hadn't warned him they would open so loudly. He was just glad he had a mask, nobody knew who they were really whispering about. And he was happy he hadn't tripped down the stairs. He was already embarrassed.

"Hello there. What's your name, pretty thing?" An older alpha smiled, reaching to kiss Harry's hand in greeting.

As Harry moved away with a nervous smile, a second alpha appeared at his side, just as old as the first. Fathers of young ladies or omegas, having to accompany them and looking for something entertaining while they waited for their children to capture the prince's attention. It seemed they believed Harry was that entertainment. The omega moved away politely, a gentle smile on his lips and trying to excuse himself from the men.

"Excuse me, gentlemen."

The alphas looked behind Harry's shoulder and stilled. Each one nodded before turning away, leaving Harry to whoever happened to save him. The young omega turned around and was hit by a spicy smell, almost feeling overpowered by how nice it was. Harry looked up to the alpha's face, seeing sharp features around his mask and beauty grey eyes. The wig on his head seemed too lush and natural, almost like it was his own hair curled and styled. As he smiled, Harry felt butterflies bouncing around in his stomach.

"Might I have this dance?" Even his voice was wonderful.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't-"

Before Harry could finish refusing, the alpha had taken him by the elbow and begun pulling him to where everyone else was dancing. Harry tensed, looking to the side for the garden doors. He pulled, the grip on his arm not tight enough to hold him. He paced out to the gardens, avoiding the eyes of anyone looking at him as he quicked his pace to a run to get as far away as he could.

When he couldn't hear the music anymore, he stopped and took a moment to breathe. What had he been thinking, thinking he could just walk into a ball like this when he couldn't even dance? He'd also never been around so many people. He should just leave, forget waiting until midnight. He already felt like the magic of the night was over for him.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Harry turned as the young alpha stopped running, walking to him in almost a concerned way.

And Harry couldn't hold back. "What's wrong?! You can stand there and ask that after trying to pull me off to dance, not even letting me speak long enough to say no. I may just be some omega to an alpha like you, but that doesn't mean I will be ignored like that. I'm feeling enough stress as it is."

The blonde alpha just gaped, slowly bleeding into a smile and a surprised laugh. Harry didn't quite know how to react to that. Not that he had the chance, as one of the castle's servants came running and looking flustered. He asked if his majesty was alright and if there was anything he required. While Harry became confused, the alpha in front of him became frustrated. He tried to keep his voice came as he answered that he only wished to be left alone until he wanted to return. The servant nodded and left the way they had come. The alpha turned hopeful eyes to Harry as realisation dawned.

Not sure how to behave after insulting royalty, Harry simply bowed his head. "I'm so sorry, your highness. I had no idea... If I had known, I would have... I'm sorry. I've never been to a ball before, I don't know how to act or dance or... I don't even know why I came anymore."

Harry bit his lip to keep from crying as he kept his eyes on the floor. He'd made enough of a fool of himself without crying in front of the prince too. He heard the man clear his throat and looked up to see a sweet smile. It disarmed him completely.

"You need not apologise, you were right. I felt you were going to decline, but I was too determined to dance with you. I'm used to things going my way, I'm not used to people saying no to me. I'm glad you spoke up. In fact, I'd rather you forget what you just heard and forget I'm a prince. I want you to be yourself, to act natural with me."

The young alpha came closer, taking Harry into his arms and holding him by the waist and the hand. "And I don't mind teaching you to dance."

**~o0o~**

He took to dancing quite quickly, proving to be a good learner. He at least had a natural sense of rhythm. But he wasn't looking at Draco anymore, now they stood so close together, keeping his eyes to the ground in submissive respect. It wasn't what Draco was hoping for. Once the boy was comfortable with the dance, he stopped and bowed, kissing his hand gently.

"I didn't get your name," he smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the omega blushed, peeking at him from under his lashes. "My name is Harry, your highness."

"Please, call me Draco. 'Your Highness' sounds too formal. And please, don't look down. I enjoy seeing your beautiful green eyes."

The omega blushed, meeting the prince's eyes with a small smile as he tried to relax. Draco guided him to a bench by the fountain, to enjoy the view and get to know the man he had his sights on. The omega looked more comfortable sat down, which made him feel a bit more comfortable. Draco took his hand again, enjoying the feeling of holding onto the other man. He asked a few questions, like his age and the things he enjoyed doing in his spare time. He asked about Harry's family and where he lived, and waited for the answer that seemed like it would never come.

"Harry?"

"I don't want to talk about any of that. Not a lot of happy stories." He frowned, and Draco tried not to tighten his hold on the boy's hand. He was already getting territorial over the sweet omega. "I had to sneak out to come here, which isn't very proper, but it was the only way I'd be able to come. My aunt would never be seen next to me."

While the prince was dying to ask why he said aunt and not father, his family seemed to be a sore spot, so he decided to drop it. It was only going to make him react. Instinct was playing a heavy hand in his behaviour, rubbing circles over Harry's wrists in the hope of scent marking him. Draco asked if Harry had been presented to other alphas, or if there was any chance his aunt would have organised a betrothal for him. The other man laughed, but not in a happy way, and told the prince she had forgotten that Harry was an omega at first when the invite came to the door. He wasn't likely to ever be matched if his aunt had anything to do with it.

"That's a reason I wanted to come tonight. I know I'll never be good enough for a prince, but I hoped there'd be an alpha here that I could connect with. I want to love and have a family, things I'm not used to having. Tonight was maybe the only chance I'd have to do that."

"Why do you think you're not good enough to marry a prince?"

The omega smiled sadly, his eyes shone as he looked up to Draco. "Because my family are wealthy, but not on the level of royalty. And I'm basically a servant in my own home. Certainly not fit to be a queen."

Draco raised their joined hands, pressing kisses to each knuckle, not breaking eye contact with the other boy. Warmth spread over the omega's face and smile, as he pulled to press kisses across Draco's knuckles. It almost broke the prince's decorum, he took the omega's jaw in one hand and nearly pulled their lips together. But the chime of the clocktower had him shaking his head and looking up. Ten to midnight. He heard a gasp from beside him and the hand pulled out of his. Harry shot up beside him, his eyes now wide.

"I have to go."


	6. Chapter 6

He had 10 minutes to make his escape. He needed to move fast before the magic wore off and he was left looking like a servant in front of the prince. The prince, who was looking at him like they were the only two people in the world. To have that gaze turn in disgust at who he really was, seeing it rather than only hearing it, would be too much for the already emotional omega. So he needed to start running before he was dropped in a hard place.

Harry stormed off towards the courtyard, hoping he'd be able to spot his carriage and make a quick getaway. But he was forced to a halt as his wrist was held back. The prince pulled him back around, taking his hands and trying to ask what he's doing. Harry begged him to let go, reminding him that the omega had snuck out to come to the ball and needed to leave or he'd be in loads of trouble.

"There won't be any consequences, I promise. Just come with me, I'll present you to my father and you can stay in the castle. There are many spare rooms. I've decided Harry, I want us to bond. I feel it, like instinct, you are the one for me."

Harry had to shake his head, trying to pull his hands free. He only just yanked his hands free, having to jiggle his finger out of the signet ring and leave it behind. He didn't let the opportunity slip, turning back to the front of the castle to sprint away. The prince called out to him, his footfalls sounding behind Harry. But the omega couldn't let that get to him. He needed to stay ahead. He spotted the carriage quickly, it was the only golden pumpkin one. He called out to the footmen, having the driver ready to pull away before he got to the door. He was leaving the gate before the prince caught sight of him.

"Drive as fast as you can, just get me as close to home as possible!"

They got to the end of the huge hill, perhaps halfway home, before he noticed the carriage walls closing in. His clothes had already dissolved into the old torn rags. He begged that it would last until they were up the forest hill, then he could walk the flat road without it taking forever. And whoever was looking down on him and sending magical giants to grant him wishes was still protecting him, because the squeeze didn't become uncomfortable until after they peaked the hill.

And that's when he saw a couple of rabbits bounce passed the window. The driver had turned back. Harry just had to take a deep breath and roll out of the door, letting the shrinking pumpkin wheel itself over a group of mice and smash against a tree. Harry caught his breath, rubbing his grazes and trying to call the mice closer. He cradled all the little furries in his arms and thanked them for taking him out to the best night of his life. He wouldn't marry the prince, Draco would be forced into marrying someone more of his station. But the omega would always have his memories. He felt a mouse squirm and pull something from his neck.

"What have you got there?"

Harry looked down, smiling at the lion crest necklace. It wouldn't just be his memories he could hold on to from this night. And he hoped the prince would keep his ring, a keepsake from a special night. Harry never wanted to take off his necklace. It was beautiful, his long-forgotten family crest and something that connects him to his sweet prince. Besides, if he wore it under his clothes, his relatives would never find out. 

He left the animals in the gardens, making his way to the kitchen where Hermione was still waiting. She was holding her empty teacup, shaking with excitement as he came closer. The young man tried to restrain how big he smiled, but ended up giggling and hugging her tightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but heard the door hammer closed. His relatives were home already? What had happened after he left? The two omega's separated and sat side by side at the table, Harry pretending Hagrid's teacup was his own as the three Dursleys burst through the door.

"Wash those cups and make some for us, you selfish boy." His aunt shrieked, obviously not happy about the evening.

"I just can't believe the prince cancelled his party. He dances with one omega in the gardens and now he's found the man of his dreams," Pheobe frowned.

"He didn't even give anyone else a chance. I was ten times better than the stick he went away with," Dudley glared. "And the brat ran away from the party, he forfeited his right to the prince's hand. It's stupid."

Harry refused to show any emotion on his face, neither his anger at how they were blaming the prince for liking someone who wouldn't crush him in bed, nor his happiness that the prince ended the evening after he'd left. He let himself have a moment to imagine marrying Draco, even though the prince would never think to look here for him. But his dream came true before, he went to the ball and met the perfect alpha. So he held on to his fantasy and the little bit of hope that it could become reality.

**~o0o~**

Ending the ball was necessary. Draco wouldn't waste time dancing with omegas to be polite when he wanted to start looking for the sweet omega who'd already stolen his heart. He grabbed the beta who was supposed to announce everyone that came in and asked him to look into everyone's family crests. Harry had said his aunt was at the ball, so it was the best lead he had so far. He'd told his father to call off the ball and retreated upstairs. He sat in the library and waited for the servant to return with an answer. Hopefully, it was the right answer, Draco would hear his family name and where they lived and be at his house before the sun rose.

"Draco! What is the meaning of this?" His father bellowed, swinging the library door into the wall.

His mother was just behind him, "I thought you understood how important this ball was for you."

Draco squared his shoulders, holding his father's gaze and standing his ground. "The party was over. I was told I needed to find someone, and I have. I care so deeply, after so little time, that I'm certain I've imprinted on him. He's the one, I feel in my soul just from holding his hand. I tried to stop him from leaving, but he was so determined. But I'm just as stubborn, I will find him again and I will marry him. Regardless of what you have to say about it."

Before he could prepare for his father's anger, the steward returned with a frown. He'd looked over every name, cross-referencing them with the crest their family was under, but he couldn't find the lion. Draco didn't let that get him down. It was a chance, not a certainty, and he wasn't going to let it stand in the way of his love. He looked back to the ring, trying to slip it on his finger without it budging. It was a place to start, if the ring fits then there's a chance it's his love.

"You are sure? This is not just a moment of lust, perhaps. This is the one you choose?" Lucius interrogated.

Again, Draco kept his shoulders square. "Yes."

His father nodded, turning to the steward and demanding an announcement was written up urgently. It needed to be called out across the town in the morning, that the prince would be travelling house to house, asking the male omegas to try on the ring, so Draco could determine if they were the beauty behind the green mask that he would make his bride. The prince didn't know how to react, hearing his father practically give his blessing.

"This is your choice, you find him. But if this doesn't work, it's your mother and I's choice." His father shrugged.

Draco thanked his father, surprised and overjoyed. Narcissa smiled sweetly to him, reaching to rub his arm comfortingly. She couldn't keep the smugness out of her voice as she smiled that she had been right all along. The ball had been a wonderful idea.


End file.
